The Christmas Ornament
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Mary's return to Heaven left Dean withdrawn and moody and not wanting to celebrate Christmas. But Sam was intent on changing that with the help of a few snowballs.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta

 **Summary:** Mary's return to Heaven left Dean withdrawn and moody and not wanting to celebrate Christmas. But Sam was intent on changing that with the help of a few snowballs.

 **o0o**

Mary escorted by Castiel had returned to Heaven. The two of them feeling its where they belong. Castiel with his fellow Angels busy and content doing the lord's work. With God now free of sibling issues.

Mary reunited with John, no longer felt lost in a world she didnt fit in. Thankful for the year with her sons, content with knowing they'd be together again one day, and with a new prospective of how important her boys are to the world and keeping it safe.

That they had work to do and couldn't do it with her.

 **o0o**

Dean didn't take Mary's decision well and for the past couple of weeks he'd been withdrawn and moody. But Sam was intent on changing that, especially with Christmas almost here.

 **o0o**

"Thud." Funny the sound a snowball makes when it hits the back of your big brother's head. Sam observed, watching Dean turn around to give him, his WTF face!

"What are you like five?" Dean asked, brushing the excess snow off his head.

"I do feel like a kid this time of the year," Sam admited freely.

"Well, I'm glad for you Sam."

"Unlike my big brother who acts like a kid year round. Except now, since Mom left."

"Did you expect me to be happy about it?"

"No Dean I don't. I'm not happy about it either."

"Yeah, because dragging me out to this Christmas tree lot, in the middle of no where, with it snowing out, to pick out a tree, said's you're really broken up about her leaving."

"Just because I don't have a _Bah Humbug_ Ebenezer Scrooge, Moaning Myrtle disposition like you Dean 24/7. Doesn't mean I don't miss her."

"Wow that was a mouth full. Anything else to add? if not let's grab a tree so we can get the hell out of here!" Dean angrily, marched off towards the tree lot.

o0o

"Thud." Funny the sound a snow ball makes when it hits the back of your big brother's head. Sam observed.

"What the hell?" Dean turned around to find his little brother in his face.

"Is this really the way we're going to pick out a Christmas tree?" Sam asked.

"Your choice to get one, not mine. There's no "we" here."

"So you're going to sit Christmas out?"

"Pretty much," Dean said, matter of factly.

"You know Christmas comes whether you want it to or not?"

"Thank you Dr. Seuss. I'm not the Grinch, Sam. I'm just not in the mood."

"I was hoping getting out of the bunker and coming here would change that."

"Well, you thought wrong. But you go right ahead and celebrate. You seemed to have rebounded quicker than me with Mom leaving."

Sam knew Dean wasn't being intentionally cruel, he was hurting and he tended to lash out at those closest to him. But those words stung and Sam had reached his limit.

"For your information Dean Winchester!" Sam began.

"Oh Jesus, he's using my first and last name," Dean muttered, cutting his brother off. "Can we skip the lecture please. I'm not in the mood," he added, walking quickly ahead of Sam.

"I miss her too!" Sam yelled from behind him. The emotion heard in his voice stopped Dean in his tracks. He couldn't bear hearing his little brother's pain nor walk away from it

"I never knew what having a Mom felt like," Sam told Dean, now face to face with him. "And when I finally did, when Mom was here. I never wanted to let go of that. To let go of her. Not ever. But as much as it hurt, I did. Because its what she wanted, more so it's what Mom needed. So don't tell me Dean I'm not acting like I miss her. I'm just accepting her decision in the best way I can."

"Sorry for the lecture," Sam added softly, stepping past Dean.

 **o0o**

"Thud." Funny the sound a snowball makes when it hits the back of your little brother's head. Dean observed.

Sam turned around wearing his bitch face.

"I'm an ass!" Dean admitted, arms extended.

Sam still looked pissed. But he was listening.

"I'm sorry for the lecture comment. For taking out how I feel about Mom leaving on you. I'm just so angry and frustrated and...

"hurt?" Sam finished Dean's thought.

"Yes, and I know Mom leaving, hurt you too."

"It did," Sam admitted, finding comfort in his brother's acknowledgement of this. "You are my only family Dean and its almost Christmas. So I'm going to go pick out a tree to take home and decorate, and I'm going to play Christmas carols and even sing, and if you don't like it, tough!"

"I do like it," Dean said, grabbing Sam's arm before he could walk away, spinning him gently to face him. "I'd like that a lot Sammy."

"Really Dean?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, really. Guess I just needed my pain in the ass little brother to remind me of that. To remind me of what I have right in front of me and that's my family. _My everything_ So do you want some help picking out a tree?"

"Yeah, I would Dean."

"Let's do it then."

 **o0o**

Standing in front of their decorated tree Sam offered Dean the job of switching on the lights. Sam couldn't help but smile at the way his brother's eyes brightened. He had missed that eternal child in Dean.

"Wait a sec, let me turn off the Library lights to get the full effect. But before I do, I have an early gift for you Dean," Sam said, slipping a small package into his brother's hand.

"But I don't have anything for you."

"Its just something small."

Dean tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a handmade ornament. A paper and lace decorated snowflake with a picture of a smiling Mary in its center.

"Thank you Sammy. I love it!" Dean looked up, deeply touched by the gift.

"You're welcome."

Dean took a moment to find the right spot and then hung the ornament on the tree with it's small yarn loop. His eyes asking Sam what he thought.

"It's perfect," Sam answered, almost in a whisper.

"Ready?" Dean asked, and with a nod from Sam, the Library was flooded with colorful lights.

"Wow!" Dean stared wide-eyed at the tree." We did good!"

"We sure did." Sam agreed. "It's the most beautiful tree we've ever had."

"Without question the best tree ever!" Dean echoed, opening up two beers and handing one to his brother.

"To Mom," Sam said, holding up his bottle.

"To Mom," Dean repeated, softly, "And to us Sammy. The two of us against the world."

"Here, here," Sam smiled, as they tapped bottles.

Both boy's quietly focusing on the picture of Mary, her smiling face, seeming to sparkle, with the tinsel and glow of the tree lights.


End file.
